Roblox Off Topic
New here? Read below. Welcome to the wiki dedicated to the ROBLOX site's Off Topic Forum. As of now, we are the largest database for Off Topic info and users. Just undid what I did with Moris's page. I quit because Morris won't stop critiquing everything I do. A new poll will be created every month. All previous polls can be found here. What is your favorite music genre? Pop Rock Heavy metal House Classical 90s 80s 70s 60s Dubstep Drum N' Bass Jazz Blues Country Folk Latin R&B Reggae Hip hop Rap Other 'The Administrators' Here is the current list of Administrators. Administrator power is exclusive and will not be handed out freely. 150px-4874007.png|WikiElephant, (the owner/founder)|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiElephant yaaaaaaaaay.png|TheRealBetatest123 (The One And Only)|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheRealBetatest123 150px-5172255.png|Tdc88 aka Snoop Dogg|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tdc88 150px-5384549.png|CrankcaseDOTM|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:CrankcaseDOTM Swagbaggers.jpg|ninenyan9|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ninenyan9 youtu.be-WdjvgvT-v2g.jpg|Kylaan [ The OT Wiki Consultant. ]|link=User:Kylaan Contact these administrators when... *You need a page locked for a reason. *You want to make a suggestion. *You want to contribute info to a locked page. *You want a page deleted. *There is a user who needs to be banned. *You're lonely and you need someone to talk to. (except if it's ninenyan9) 'The Rules' 'Main Guidelines' Before you start and edit/make a page, keep in mind some ground rules. These apply to ALL USERS: #No vandalism. Because of the amount of vandalism that this wiki recieves, anonymous users caught vandalizing will be banned quite harshly on first offense. #Articles should have zero bias. Whenever you see an article marked for Bias Removal, you should get on that. Articles heavily implying such bias, using phrases such as "the best OTer" or "the worst user ever" should be avoided. Most importantly, refrain from writing your articles/edits in a first person perspective. Articles requiring bias removal will have this notice. #Grammar is pretty much required. Articles with little to no grammar causes some people's jimmies to rustle. No grammar isn't an offense which can get you banned, but more or less bore the admins out when they try and clean up pages for consistancy and professionalism. 'Page Creation guidelines' Before creating a page, check the guidelines specific to the page that you're creating. 'OTer page:' *Am I creating a page for the main account, and not the alt? *Is the OTer well known? *Do I have worthwhile info to contribute? 'OT Fad page:' *Is the fad recognized? *Has it been used in OT for longer than a short duration? *Do I have worthwile info to contribute? *can i post 3+ links to threads of the fad in the page please? 'Methods of getting banned' If you get banned, it's for a reason. Here are some common ban reasons: *You cleared a page for no reason, leaving it empty or filling it with meaningless text/videos/images. *You have mass edited several pages with spam. *You have mass vandalized several pages. *You are intentionally placing extremely incorrect information. (example: This OTer is a massive faggot and sucks dicks for crack money.) *You are mass creating blank pages. The ban length depends on the reason of ban and the admin banning you. Usually, mass creating blank pages would result in 3 day ban, and will be increased if done repeatedly. Mass vandalizing, however, results in a one year ban. Still, it depends on the reason and the admin banning. 'What happens when I'm banned?' Here's some ban info you should know: *Users and anons who are purged will only have offending edits/contributions rolled back or removed. If you get a regular ban, you will be examined. Meaning, the admins will judge your actions and other contributions to see if you should be purged. If you are caught spamming one page, but only did it because you disliked the user, your ban in most cases will not be extended. On the opposite side, spamming many pages in general will increase your ban length, something resulting in a purge. In other words, don't take any chances and just don't try and get a ban. Category:Browse